cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pantops
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |rank = 14,092 |nationstrength = 4,515.562 |totalpop = 10,430 |civilians = 7,949 |soldiers = 2,481 }} Pantops is a growing, developing, and established nation at 101 days old with citizens primarily of African ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pantops work diligently to produce Silver and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Pantops will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Pantops has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Pantops does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Pantops. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Pantops will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Important Dates * June 18, 2008: First War - Attacked by the pirate JCriddle3372. * July 5, 2008: Admission into the New Pacific Order * July 21, 2008: Pantops fights alongside its NPO allies in the war against the Black Defense Council. * August 14, 2008: Pantops joins the NPO in the fight against Mushroom Kingdom et al. Territory Pantops is centered upon the capital of Kampala, where First Comrade James of James lives and works. Entebbe, Jinja and much of central Uganda are under Pantopian control. A map of the nation can be found here. History 2008 August August 15, 2008 Chaos has encompassed the globe, and hardly any nation remains truly untouched by war. Pantops is no exception - the 1st and 2nd Pantops Expeditionary Forces have been deployed to great success so far in this world-wide war. August 14, 2008 As the surrounding world seems enveloped by war, Pantops marched alongside its NPO allies today in declaring war on the member nations of the Mushroom Kingdom. While progress has been slow on the Constitution, members of the Convention express their hopes that it will be ready to present to the public within a week's time. First Comrade James Of James has been taking a brief respite in Jinja this week and has been filling his time with his forthcoming nonfiction work, "A Brief History of the War Between the New Pacific Order and the Black Defense Council." August 9, 2008 Having defeated the Black Rifles and other enemies of the Pantopian state, James of James announced today that the Constitution was nearly ready, and would be submitted to the people within the week. August 2, 2008 The Black Rifles were soundly defeated today in a courageous act of sacrifice by the troops of the PDF. While the PDF attacked from the front and began the appearance of a withdrawal, NPO forces led by Gandroff of Galered secured the town and continued through to attack the UPDF divisions from the rear. The enemy was annihilated with nowhere to retreat, and the PDF leads allied forces in continuing to secure the area. August 1, 2008 The war with the Black Rifles wears on - the enemy was reinforced with weapons airlifted in late yesterday evening. The PDF's air forces were unable to catch the helicopters in time, but their markings were noted and this intelligence was reported to the NPO. Recent Wars # August 7–14, 2008: Attacked Black Rifle 223 in the name of the NPO for being a member of FAN; victory, anarchied, & ZIed. # August 7–14, 2008: Attacked Mutantia in the name of the NPO for being a member of FAN; victory & anarchied. # August 9–11, 2008: Attacked Soul-Society Mutantia in the name of the NPO for an RPC violation; victory & anarchied. # August 14–21, 2008: Attacked Kyrptonite in the name of the NPO for being a member of Mushroom Kingdom; victory & anarchied. # August 15–22, 2008: Attacked The Dominion of Baal in the name of the NPO for attacking the NPO an being a member of Athens; victory & anarchied. # August 15–23, 2008: Attacked sectos lair in the name of the NPO for being a member of Athens; victory & anarchied. # August 30-September 7, 2008: Attacked Adamsonovgrad in the name of the NPO for impugning the Emperor's honor; victory, anarchied, and ZIed. # August 30-September 7, 2008: Attacked His Holy Empire in the name of the NPO for attacking the Emperor; victory & anarchied. # August 31-September 8, 2008: Attacked The Land of Ya Mum in the name of the NPO for being a pirate; victory & anarchied. # September 7–15, 2008: Attacked Greeceland in the name of the NPO for non-compliance with surrender terms; victory & anarchied. # September 9–17, 2008: Attacked Fell land in the name of the NPO for being a member of Vox Populi; victory & anarchied. # September 9–23, 2008: Attacked Deadstar Assembly in the name of the NPO for non-compliance with surrender terms; victory & anarchied. # September 15–23, 2008: Attacked coruptia in the name of the NPO for attacking the NPO; victory & anarchied. # September 17–23, 2008: Attacked Schills in the name of the NPO for being a member of Vox Populi; victory, anarchied, & ZI'ed. # September 23-October 1, 2008: Attacked KappaBetaRevolution in the name of the NPO for being a member of Vox Populi; victory & anarchied. # September 23–27, 2008: Attacked Tinylin in the name of the NPO for non-compliance with surrender terms; victory & anarchied. # September 27-October 5, 2008: Attacked Hungarian Empire in the name of the NPO for being a member of Vox Populi; victory & anarchied. # September 27-October 5, 2008: Attacked Grugdosa in the name of the NPO for being a member of Vox Populi; victory & anarchied. Recent Aid # July 29, 2008: Sent 150 tech to Llednar Twem of Legendary Rock Stars, Lemurstan, and Thomlan for the NPO's Bank Wave 1. # August 9, 2008: Sent 150 tech to Union of Socci, Magusland, and DDR for NPO Tech Order #114. # August 20, 2008: Sent 150 tech to Butan and two other comrades for NPO Tech Order #122. # August 30, 2008: Sent 150 tech to Powerious, Breidablik, and Virimonde for NPO Tech Order #139. # August 30, 2008: Sent 150 tech to Powerious, Breidablik, and Virimonde for NPO Tech Order #139. # September 13, 2008: Sent 150 tech to Republic of Darkness, Koona, and Jew News Conspiracy for NPO Tech Order #152. # September 24, 2008: Sent 150 tech to U.S Marine Corps., Pandora Pulse, and Boogerville of Viridian Entente for NPO's Ally Wave #2. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Nations Category:Nations of Africa Category:Pantops Category:Former member of New Pacific Order